


Now This

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The joys of vampire lovin.....Short sequel to What now?   Basically, a reason to let my horny little vampire muse have it's way.





	Now This

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow sighed and ran a hand up Jean Claude's sleeping back. The days were lonely when one was dating a vampire. A possessive, incredibly handsome, and sexy vampire. How did Willow get herself into this? Oh, yeah, she brought Xander to St. Louis to join the pard, and ended up shacking up with Jean Claude who had recently been left by the leader of the pard who was now five months pregnant with a healthy baby boy. Jeez, her life was a bad episode of Dark Shadows. Now, don't get Willow wrong, she loved Jean Claude, but that was the problem. She also loved Asher. 

 

It had started as a secret shared between her and Jean Claude. She planned on bringing Asher into their relationship at least once. A type of closure for them. Yeah, right. Then she had spent time with Asher. He was Angel to Jean Claude's Spike. Asher was powerful but subdued. He was intelligent and would tell her long stories of Jean Claude and his journeys through Europe. Jean Claude on the other hand, liked to vibrate power. He enjoyed the games and he enjoyed having her like a little angel on his shoulder. But did he love her? Willow leaned over and kissed one of the smaller scars on his back. This restlessness wasn't good for her, but she had no idea how to fix it. Willow picked her green silk robe up off the bed and made her way out of the room to eat some breakfast, before either vampire of her affections woke up. 

 

But Jean Claude was already up. He had heard her quiet sighs and could feel her depression hanging heavy in the air. He was supposed to be taking care of her, but her morose behavior seemed unfixable. She had been restless for more than a few weeks. It had started off as staring into space, and now it hung about her all the time. Like a veil of unfufillment. She told him that she wasn't home sick, this was home. She missed Xander, but she could see him whenever she wanted. She was happy with their bed play, and had never had anything better. Then, there was her sudden aversion to Asher. She was ignoring him and left the room when he came to close to having a conversation with her. They had started out close enough that Jean Claude hoped that meant that they could be friends. Who knew? Maybe Asher knew what was bothering his red head. 

 

Jean Claude climbed out of bed and headed towards Asher's room. He stopped briefly at Jason's room for breakfast and continued his way towards his friend's room. He truly hoped Asher knew what was bothering his ma rouge. It was hard enough being around Asher's constant misery without adding Willow's to the air. 

 

*** 

 

"I really don't know what to tell you Asher. Nothing's wrong." Willow smiled over the table at the blue eyed devil before her. He smiled softly back. He knew she was lying, but pushing her to answer would just push her further away. 

 

"That's okay, ma rouge. Would you like to dance?" Willow's face went pale for a second and she seemed almost afraid. Her heart beat sped up and her breathing quickened. He thought for a second that she would flee the table. What was wrong with her? 

 

"Sure." Asher offered an arm and the couple walked out on to the dance floor. The music was the perfect blend of rhythm and darkness that vampires seemed to thrive on. Well except for Spike. He seemed to be an exception to most rules though. Willow pressed herself against Asher and all thoughts of Spike subsided. This was killing her. It was killing her kindly. She loved them both. She loved Asher's light to Jean Claude's dark. Being pressed this close to Asher felt like Hell on Earth; it was a touch but don't look too hard conundrum. The rhythm brought Asher's thighs to press against her every few seconds. She kept her eyes closed and swayed to the beat. It wasn't cheating if she didn't look. Yeah, right. 

 

The music switched from the hard beat to a slow song. Willow tried to step away but Asher had slid his hand around her waist and pulled her against him again. 

 

"No use running. You are mine." 

 

"Yours and his, forever." 

 

Asher blinked down at the red head in his arms. He had only meant she was his for the dance, but the tiny red head's near silent whisper had meant so much more. She probably didn't even realize she had said it out loud. But this explained so much of her actions over the last few weeks. This was his explanation as to why she constantly ran from him. All those sighs and the way she seemed to hold on to Jean Claude like she was drowning. She loved them both. But this could be a problem. It all depended on Jean Claude. Hopefully, he reacted better than he would if this witch was his. He pulled the small one closer to his chest and instead of a sting, he felt an enveloping warmth at her sigh. She loved him. 

 

*** 

 

"She loves us both." 

 

Jean Claude sighed. "Is that all you could discover? I know that she loves you. You've become her best friend since she moved into the Circus. I don't know what she would have......" Asher was waving his hand at him in a gesture of negation. 

 

"No, Jean Claude. She LOVES us both." 

 

"And she told you this?" 

 

"No, but she called me hers. Ours. She sighs whenever I touch her. She has tried to evade me for the last few weeks, and whenever she has been in my presence she doesn't seem to want to leave. At first I took it as loneliness, but that doesn't explain the evasion. It also doesn't explain her racing heart every time we dance or do anything in close quarters." 

 

Jean Claude shut his eyes and thought it over. It was true. She acted like a woman guilty of a crime. Always trying to please him....although that could just be her general nature. But, her attempts to make him happy had increased around the same time that her evasion of Asher had started. She was in love with them both. He didn't really have a problem with it. She herself had once suggested bringing Asher into their relationship for a night. But that had been a one time "gift", that she had planned on granting him. It had never happened and he had just assumed that she was being careful about when to do it. Now, it seemed that her own sense of guilt was preventing the very thing that would make all three of them the happiest. Sometimes, he really didn't understand human comprehension of love and sex. It was so narrow. 

 

Asher felt like fidgeting. But vampires didn't fidget. He had obviously spent too much time with the little witch. Pretty soon he would start to babble, or at least feel like babbling. Asher was so busy thinking about the red head that he missed it when Jean Claude moved in front of him. He only came to his senses when he felt a pair of lips and fangs crash into his owns. Kisses between vampires were generally rough and this one was no different. By the time the two pulled away both of their lips were bleeding. But they were both smiling. 

 

"I guess this means we seduce the girl, Jean Claude?" 

 

"Yes, we seduce the girl." Jean Claude smiled at the shivers that ran down Asher's spine. It was hard not to feel them when he was practically sitting in his lap. "But together." Asher raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak. With a single finger against his lips, Jean Claude silenced him. "From now on, together." Jean Claude smiled a lazy smile and licked the blonde vampire's blood off of his finger. Asher moaned and shifted his weight around. His erection was throbbing, but he knew there was nothing either man could do about it till they had the witch's permission. "Can you get off of me now? You seemed to have gained weight in the last century or two." 

 

"Quiet, mi amour." 

 

*** 

 

Willow sighed and began to chew on her lips. It was a bad habit to have when one lived with vampires, but it was one of her last mousy habits left over from high school. The pain kept her focused on what she was doing. She was psyching herself up for another night of loving one vampire, while thinking about another, and then sulking in guilt for a little while. But first, she had to meet Jean Claude for a minute in Asher's suite. Had Jason come and fetch her and everything. What the hell could be so important as to drag her to Asher's suite, a place she really didn't want to be, instead of their own bedroom? 

 

Willow stomped into the room. It was dark in there and there were only a few candles lit. "Jean Claude is the amibiance really necessary? You look just as good under a light bulb as you do under candlelight. Can I please...." 

 

Her words trailed off as she finally caught sight of her lover. He was seated in an old fashioned upholstered chair, and was staring at her with the intensity of a lion watching it's prey. His stare wasn't angry, but it was still intense. It was like he was trying to see her soul. Knowing him, he probably could. All of the sudden she didn't want to be in that room anymore. 

 

Willow jumped as Asher wrapped his hands around her from behind. She hadn't even known that he was in the room. 

 

He didn't need to hear it. He could feel Willow's heart racing against his chest. "Come now, ma rouge. You must relax. This will all be more fun if we are all....." He dragged his hands down her arms and across her stomach. "....relaxed." 

 

Willow felt like she was in her own little world. Why was he touching her? Why was Jean Claude allowing him to touch her like this? Had she taken too long to set up the threesome, so he had done it himself? She couldn't control herself anymore. She pushed herself out of Asher's arms and screamed. "You don't understand! I love you both!" She screamed again and fell to the floor in a pile of grief and anger. There she had said it. Now, she would lose them both. Jean Claude for her heart's betrayal, and Asher for her admission of love. 

 

She didn't even register it when Jean Claude pulled her into his lap. He murmured soothing words in French and looked up to catch Asher's sorrow filled eyes. They had taken it too far, too quickly. Sometimes it was easy to forget that humans didn't think of sex, love, and life the way that they did. He continued to rub her back in small circles until her sobbing stopped and her breathing evened out. He looked down to get a quick peak at her emotions. She was staring up at him curiously. 

 

"You didn't leave?" 

 

The look in his eyes was of pain, and it hurt her heart to see it. It was all her fault, this pain he was in. "No, don't think whatever it is what you are thinking. I'm upset that I have treated you so badly. Ma rouge, I have loved Asher since shortly after we met. You think I would deny your love, but accept my own?" 

 

"I don't... I don't understand." 

 

Asher knelt next to her legs. "You love us. We love you." 

 

"We?" It was a whisper. Luckily, vampires could hear whispers. 

 

Asher smiled at Jean Claude. He moved his hand towards her ankle and Jean Claude smiled. The game was not lost yet. The rules had simply changed. Instead of seducing her into their beds, they would seduce her into their love. Asher slid his hands over her ankles and pulled her boots off. He began to rub slow small circles on the bottom of her feet and around her ankles. 

 

Willow was amazed. They didn't hate her. Well, that was pretty darn amazing. The Wicca was so focused on the weight being lifted off of her shoulders, that she almost missed what Asher was doing to her feet. Almost. She curled her toes a little and smiled at Asher. He was being so sweet. Jean Claude had obviously not talked to him about her own bedroom activities. Willow tilted her head and stared at her boyfriend. He caught the silent question in her eyes and smiled. It was a secret smile. She loved that smile. Her heartbeat sped up and she licked her lips. Her act of seduction turned into a squeal as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. 

 

"Teach him." Jean Claude smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Asher arched a finely knit eyebrow, and slowly stalked towards the bed. Willow licked her lips again. This time it obviously caught his attention. His eyes glowed predatorily and he gave a small growl. 

 

"Stop." It was a whispered command but the age-old vampire did as she instructed. He was stopped right in front of Jean Claude's chair. She pointed at her dark lover. "Undress him. Slowly." 

 

Jean Claude shook his head and laughed. "You are too kind." He stood from his chair and circled Asher like he was dinner. But he wasn't dinner. Maybe dessert, but certainly not dinner. He stood in front of the blonde demon and slid his hands into the top of his button down shirt. He slid his hands smoothly across muscled shoulders and collarbones. As he skimmed, he pulled the shirt apart. With a quick jerk, he ripped all of the buttons off the shirt and pulled it off his light counterpart. A small growl from the bed drew a pout from his lips. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." 

 

Willow snorted and waved his attention back to Asher. The blonde vampire was staring at her with lust and love in his eyes. It made her wet just thinking about all the fun they would have. She pulled her shirt off over her head. As Jean Claude pulled off an item of clothing from Asher's still body, she would pull off the equal from her own. But her eyes never left his. She wondered if she would have blue eyes burned into her memory forever. Then it was over and they were both naked. She was panting from desire and from the intensity of his stare. His body was rigid from lust and carefully held control. Willow nodded her head and Asher was on the bed crawling towards her. 

 

"Stop." He stopped mid-crawl. His was on all fours in front of her and Willow decided to have a little fun of her own. She moved closer to him and rubbed her hand over his face. She placed two feather kisses on his eyes and continued around to his back. He was amazing. Even with the scars he put Michaelangelo's David to shame. She slid her fingertips down his back and smiled as he shivered. She looked up to find Jean Claude watching them and a naughty plan came to mind. "My dark one. Strip to nothing. Stay in the chair. I want to watch you cum when he does." Her dark mate nodded his head and began to strip as she continued to explore the statue in front of her. This time instead of a feather touch, she raked her nails down his back. He hissed through his teeth and his eyes went wide. 

 

"Asher, my light one, watch Jean Claude." Jean Claude smiled as Asher's wide and bright eyes caught his. His old, and soon to be new again, lover had obviously not realized who controlled the reigns in the bedroom. He might be the Master vampire, but he was learning things from Willow that amazed his senses and captured his dark mind. He began a slow pace and arched a little to add more friction as Willow again followed a light touch with the scrape of her nails. That was one of her favorite games, and he loved it so. He could almost feel her nails on his own back. 

 

Asher couldn't believe it. This small creature was so violent. He could feel the wetness down his staff as she raked her nails down his ass. He hissed through his fangs and neglected his urge to thrust his hips. He felt her move around him to his front once more. She stood slightly to the side, allowing him to continue watching Jean Claude's slow and smooth masturbation. 

 

"Try this." It was like heaven on his lips. She rubbed her bloody fingers over his lips. She had obviously touched herself at some point. The taste of her essence mixed with the taste of his skin and blood underneath her nails made him harden more, if it was physically possible. He groaned at the taste. His groan turned into a growl as she slid herself under him. The treatment his back had received continued on his chest. Willow started with feather light touches and ended with deep scratches down his chest that drew blood. 

 

She rubbed the small traces of blood over her own painfully erect nipples and moaned at the sensation. She arched her back, and rubbed her breasts over his chest. The feeling of her hardened peaks brushing against the cuts on his chest was miraculous. They were both in ecstasy but she was in control. She moved her hands over his chest, and moved her wet fingers to his shaft. She jerked hard and laughed at his grunt of satisfaction. "Do you like that my light one?" 

 

When he didn't answer she pulled on his erection again, this time harder. He closed his eyes in an attempt to gain control. "Asher look at me." His blues eyes met hers in a clash of pleading and pleasing. "I want you to cum." Willow jerked his straining cock a few more times before the vampire did cum. All over her hands and stomach. Her own breath was quick, and shallow. "Jean Claude, did you cum?" 

 

"Yes." She turned to see her dark lover licking his fingers with slow feline movements. 

 

"Good, come clean me off. You may watch, Asher." Asher rolled off of Willow and stared at the roof of the bed. He was still amazed. This spitfire next to him was so much more than he possibly could have hoped. He turned back to watch the Master of the City lick his cum off of her chest. He was hard again. They both were. And Willow was making a small keening noise in the back of her throat. She had yet to cum. 

 

"Can I taste you?" 

 

Willow turned to face Asher and smiled at his question. He had asked. Her light one was obviously a quick observer. The bed room was one of the few places where she was truly assertive. "Yes, and I want you to make me cum." She growled the last part out as Jean Claude licked the area around her belly button. Asher took no time to kneel between her legs and slide his tongue lightly across her core. Her juices were covering her pussy and were starting to drip down the inside of her thigh. He decided that she had enough torture and moved his mouth to the small bundle of nerves. He scraped his teeth lightly across and then pulled it into his mouth to lave and suck on. At the second touch of his tongue to her clit, Willow screamed and dug her nails into Jean Claude's back. "Feed, both of you." 

 

Both vampire sunk their teeth into the pale witch. Jean Claude sipped at the hollow of her throat, and Asher drank from her thigh. Willow screamed a second orgasm, and dug her nails again into her dark lover's back. When both vampires had stopped drinking and simply lay where they were purring contentedly, Willow smiled. This wasn't over yet. 

 

"I wanna watch." 

 

"What's that ma rouge?" 

 

"I want to watch. You two. Please?" 

 

Both vampires chuckled at her childlike question. Minutes ago she had been barking orders at them, and now she was asking. Well, they couldn't say no... could they? Jean Claude took the lead and knocked Asher over. He straddled his old lover and kissed him forcefully. The feel of the Master vampire's tongue, thrust into his mouth, forced Asher's hips to buck up. Jean Claude pushed him back down into the bed and growled. "Mine." 

 

"You're both mine, now get on with it." 

 

"You lack finesse, ma rouge." 

 

"You two haven't been together in well over a century, and you're worried about finesse?" 

 

Jean Claude turned his eyes to Asher's. He had missed the desperation there and smiled at it. For not knowing their feeling for her very well, Willow certainly did know their feelings for each other. Jean Claude slid down Asher's body and with one quick thrust, he was inside him. Asher thought he had died and gone to heaven. His own eyes slid shut to better face the stars there. Jean Claude was inside him again. Several tears ran down his face. Not from the pain of his entrance. He loved the pain. It was the closest thing to complete that he had felt in a long time. Until he felt a warmth encircle his own shaft. He hadn't felt her move. Now, Willow sat astride him. 

 

"My love, I may have vampiric powers but bending like that is not one of them." 

 

"Oh." Willow turned to pout at Asher, when her second or third or she just plain lost count naughty thought came to her mind. "Kneel Jean Claude." The dark vampire did so, catching on to her plan. "Now, Asher sit." Asher smiled and impaled himself on Jean Claude in another swift movement. They were facing each other, with Asher's long legs bent and straddling Jean Claude's. "Now, make room for me." 

 

Willow slid between them and down onto Asher's throbbing length. She began to rock back and forth and Asher picked up the rhythm grinding himself against Jean Claude in the same pattern. Asher used his feet to propel himself up and down, with Jean Claude's guidance, on his dark lover's shaft. Willow quickened her own pace and with each jarring motion of the man beneath her, she moved it up a notch. Eventually, all three were close to cumming, but none wanted it to end. 

 

"Oh, Goddess." Willow screamed as Jean Claude's hand found her clit. Her clenching muscles forced Asher's growl of satisfaction to bring about his own orgasm. Jean Claude thrust one more time and fell over his own precipice. All three toppled over into a sweaty, slightly bloody, and content mess. They disentangled their legs, but continued to press Willow between the two vampires. 

With a contented sigh, Willow began to drift off. "Love you both." 

 

Asher raised his head and smiled at Jean Claude. He picked up Jean Claude's hand and laced his fingers through it. "Thank you for sharing." 

 

"More than welcome." 

 

Jean Claude smiled at his two sleeping lovers. "Now this is going to be interesting."


End file.
